The present invention relates to a signal combining device for a dual band radio having an antenna for use in a mobile unit in a cellular mobile radio communication system including at least one base station and/or for use in a satellite radio communication system. The present invention also relates to a method for combining signals in a signal combining device for a dual band radio having an antenna for operation in a cellular mobile radio communication system including at least one base station and/or for operation in a satellite radio communication system.
Radio communications systems typically operate using different frequency ranges. For instances, in the United States, the AMPS protocol may be designed to operate in the 824-849 MHz and 869-894 MHz ranges, while the PCS system may be designed to operate in the 1850-1910 MHz and 1930-1990 ranges. In addition, different geographic areas (e.g. states) may allocate different frequency ranges for use in radio communication.
Furthermore, in some instances, both analogue and digital forms of radio communication are used, providing "dual mode" radio communication. For example, digital Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems can be used for reception and transmission of digital signals. Continuous transmission and reception is used for the transmission and reception of analogue signals.